


To Sit Atop the Sky

by MoonlightPastime



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lingerie, M/M, Op and Non Op Representation, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Trans Andrea Rhodea, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: Andrea comes home to find a lovely surprise waiting for him in the bedroom.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	To Sit Atop the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CervusDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/gifts).



> (aka: We givin' the Queen Bee his proper throne)
> 
> These boys gonna be so messy omg...
> 
> Birthed as yet another sumptuous requests from the wonderful CervusDeer <3
> 
> C/W: Both TransMasculine characters refer to their genitalia with afab language- heads up. Also Cloud is a fully non-op transmasuline individual. Andrea's had top surgery. So give this one a skip if that's not your thing/your not in a good headspace for it. Look after yourselves lovelies! <3
> 
> Other than that...enjoy!

“Now here’s a pretty picture.”

Anticipation has been hovering at the base of Andrea’s spine for hours now. Ever since he got a message from Cloud around lunch. Just a single line that’d sparked something heated in Andrea’s gut.

 _Come home soon_.

Unusual for Cloud to make a request like that to be sure. Had Andrea dodging his usual habit of lingering at work after his shift. Completely and absolutely ignores the extremely pointed— and _unnecessary—_ look Lindsey sends him as he scurries out the door. He’d gotten enough of that from Claude and Glen at lunch, thank you _very_ much.

Besides, like they’ve any room to talk. He knows full well his busybody little Bee’s all have their own crushes on Cloud. As though they could say they’d do anything less in his shoes.

Especially if they saw what was sitting before Andrea right now.

Their bedroom’s full of light. The sun’s dipping slow towards the horizon. Painting everything in a rich, golden hue and soft shadows. Filters in through the gossamer curtains. Both those fluttering against the window and the draping canopy above the wide bed. Glints off of all the little bits and bobbles Andrea’s collected over the years. Sea shells and charms. Various bits of jewellery he always _means_ to tidy up— but never does.

All of this Andrea barely registers. Because his attention’s fixed solely upon the figure seated on the chasie near the centre of the room.

Andrea shifts his weight. Cocking a hip and cradling his chin in his hand. Traces the bare patches of skin beneath his lower lip. His carefully maintained beard rasps gently against his skin. Eyes narrowing as he considers the absolute _vision_ before him.

Cloud’s got himself all decked out in lingerie. A matching, beautiful set that looks so delicate on him. All sheer white lace. Accented along the edges and straps with a deep, midnight violet-blue. A subtle, yet beautiful detailing of _roses_ etched out along the bralette’s cups. Andrea can’t see much of the matching panties save the purple straps slung across sharp hips.

The gorgeous blond’s sitting with a careful, purposeful poise. Hands folded primly in his lap. A touch stiff, perhaps. Andrea can only imagine the conflict of nerves dancing behind that even expression. Sees it in the faint blossom of color sitting in Cloud’s cheeks. Makes his endearing little freckles stand out.

Andrea has to take a breath himself. Steadying himself against the rising flood of arousal that makes his clit pulse. Sets his house keys on the dresser with a gentle _clink_ , unable to tear his roving eyes away from Cloud.

In the back of his mind Andrea hums. Pondering. To the best of his knowledge there’s no ‘reason’ for all this. It isn’t either of their birthdays, not even close. Nor is it any particular anniversary- though they celebrate more than a few throughout the year. Some of them perhaps not-so-typical.

But even then nothing comes to mind. Which means this had been _Cloud’s_ idea. All on his own. Realizing that makes Andrea’s next breath stutter. Hell, nothing hits him quite like Cloud taking initiative. In any capacity, but turning it towards something he _knows_ will get Andrea going— like _this_ — is indescribable.

Andrea pads lightly across the plush, sunwarmed carpet. Dragging his attention from the damn belt cinched gently around Cloud’s lean waist. The garter straps hang loose, Cloud hasn’t bothered with stockings. Not surprising of course. Cloud _hates_ fussing with the seams. Andrea only gets to enjoy that sight if _he’s_ the one to dress Cloud up.It doesn’t matter. Cloud’s fucking _gorgeous_ regardless. Always. Andrea takes _great_ delight in dragging his gaze upand up to meet those unreal eyes. The look simmering in them threatens to make his heart quiver right out of his chest. Draws to a halt barely an arms-length from where Cloud’s seated.

“Why hello there, gorgeous.” Andrea’s voice is as heated as the gaze he drags along Cloud’s beautiful form. Cloud’s hands twitch in his lap. Tightening together a moment before Cloud’s gaze darts up to his.

“Hey.”

Ah. As Andrea’d thought. Embarrassed. But not uncomfortable. Good. Regardless of how enticing a sight Cloud makes, Andrea’d call this whole thing off if Cloud looked at all upset. But he’s not. If anything, there’s a heat simmering in his beautiful blue-green eyes. Intent. Certainty despite the color pinking the tips of his ears. With a smile, Andrea reaches out. Hand hovering in the air just before Cloud’s cheek.

“Do I get to touch...?” Andrea asks, curious as to the rules this time. A prickle of pleasure pricking warm at the back of his neck as Cloud nods.

“Yeah.”

“Excellent.”

Andrea cups Cloud’s cheek. Brushing a thumb along his jaw slowly. Warm, smooth skin so soft beneath his touch. Cloud must’ve bathed, and recently too. Andrea can smell the faint scent of body wash wafting gently from his skin.

He skates his fingers down the beautiful line of Cloud’s neck. Drifting over the bump of his clavicle and following the edge of the thin strap down to Cloud’s chest. Glances up to check with Cloud once more before he lets himself trace the beautiful, decorative lace. Following the gentle swell of Cloud’s breast.

“I haven’t seen this set before...” Andrea murmurs as he slides his hand down. Cups Cloud’s breast in his hand. “It’s beautiful.”

Andrea traces an absent thumb across the delicate blossoms in the material. Humming to himself when he feels Cloud’s nipple start to peak beneath his touch. Cloud’s always been so beautifully sensitive. Andrea adores it. Sweeps and rolls his thumb across it a few more times before Cloud catches his wrist. Andrea offers him a smile, as he lets Cloud pull his hand away. Reaching to curl his fingers into the front of Andrea’s shirt and tug. Andrea dips with an obliging chuckle. Meets those sweet lips. Just a little dry. Easy to call up the image of Cloud sitting here. Worrying that pretty lower lip , anxious. Andrea’s happy to soothe those silly worries that dance around Cloud’s head at times.

Cloud arches up and tilts to meet him. Shifting his hand up along Andrea’s chest once he has him where he wants him apparently. The warm, lightly calloused skin of his hand sends a pleasant shiver through Andrea as it curls against the side of his neck. A familiar scent tickles Andrea’s nose, but he can’t quite place it. Distracted by the sweet, quiet hum Cloud makes against him. Andrea skates his own along the length of Cloud’s arm. Tracing the gorgeous swells of his muscles. Curls it around the back of Cloud’s hand as they drift apart. Tugging it up to tuck his nose against the heel of Cloud’s hand.

Finally catches a proper whiff of that oddly familiar scent. Oh...how’d he missed that? The splash of _his_ cologne marking Cloud’s wrists. A flash of startled arousal sparks through him. Blossoming out of the heat that’s been curled like a contented cat low in his gut since he walked through the door.

He hadn’t thought it was, but that splash of scent— something of _Andrea’s_ marking him so clearly— is proof enough. This is no mere whim. But something calculated to strike at all Andrea’s pressure points.

Fair enough, he’s more than happy to play along.

“Oh I know that face...” Andrea murmurs as he bites the edge of his lip. Unable to contain the smile that curls in the other corner. Catching Cloud’s eyes peering up at him. Lidded and _gorgeous_. “What do you want, Cloud?”

Cloud’s hand slips from his. The fingers of both catching in the thin, chiffon sweater Andrea’s wearing. Grip light as Cloud shifts forward and gets to his feet. Slips his fingers beneath the thin fabric and off Andrea’s shoulders. It falls in a soft whisper to catch on Andrea’s wrists. Cool against his skin in contrast to that _look_ in Cloud’s eyes. The low, gentle rumble of Cloud’s voice.

“You.”

Andrea cocks his head. Hums absently as he traces his eyes over Cloud’s face. He knows the tone in Cloud’s voice. Hears what he isn’t saying well enough. But he can’t help teasing the other man- just a little.

“But I’m already here, darling. Hurried home just like you asked and everything.” Andrea slides his hands down. Traces Cloud’s ribs and curls his hands against his sides, just above the garter belt. “So I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Bullshit you don’t.”

Truthfully, Andrea’s surprised Cloud doesn’t sound more annoyed with him for that one. Before he can prod a little more, or even apologize, Cloud’s moving. Arching up to close the scant distance between them. Mouth brushing Andrea’s again. Fingers dragging tight down Andrea’s chest. Catching on the band of his dark, high-waisted shorts. Hooking briefly into the belt loops and tugging. Andrea grunting into Cloud’s lips as their hips bump together. Nips at Cloud’s lower lip and squeezes him tight between his hands.

“Want you,” Cloud says, right into Andrea’s mouth. Another tug at his waist. “Out of these.”

“I’m certainly not opposed to that idea, my dear.” Andrea replies, eyes lidded as Cloud eases back again. “But first...”

Andrea shucks his shawl. Tossing it towards the arm of the chaise, but not caring if it makes it. Grins at Cloud before he ducks down. Trails his lips from Cloud’s in a winding, gentle path. Down past the edge of his jaw. Presses close and though it knocks the wide brimmed hat on his head a little askew, Andrea doesn’t mind. Too busy indulging in one of his favourite pastimes. Pressing open mouthed kisses and leaving little marks along Cloud’s neck. Lazily picking his way back towards the endearing mole that sits on the right side.

He gets sidetracked along the way. Another brush of that familiar scent against his nose as he dips low, closer towards Cloud’s collarbone. His hands drift absently too. Oh _fuck_. Cloud’s also put a hint of cologne at the hollow of his throat. Andrea groans into his delicious smelling skin. Heat drops like a stone, makes him shudder and clench on nothing.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to kill me with this.” Andrea says, voice a near growl. Fingers digging into the plush of Cloud’s ass, his hands having wandered down towards Cloud’s hips. Plucking at the bands sitting on the sharp curve of his hips.

“Nope. Something else I wanna do instead.”

“Oh...?” Andrea blinks. Shifts half a step back from Cloud and tips his head. Eyeing that sweetly, stubborn determination hovering behind his eyes. “There’s more than just allowing me to admire you like this?”

The flat look Cloud levels at him makes Andrea laugh. Warm and delighted. Stars he adores this boy.

His laughter sticks in his throat. Catching on a quiet noise as Cloud starts to sink down. Folds with that ridiculous grace of his. The sight of Cloud before him, on his knees, does horribly wonderful things to Andrea’s insides. A heady concoction of pride and wonder. Arousal and _need_. Pounds through his blood with every hard, quickening beat of his heart.

“You gonna get out of those now?”

Ah. That’s how this is to go is it? Andrea’s fine with that- more than, to be perfectly frank. Cloud’s _always_ entrancing, but it’s been a while since Andrea felt such a sharp, visceral sting of _want_ like this. Enough to leave his mouth dry.

“With pleasure.” He replies, voice low. Keeps his eyes on Cloud’s face as he reaches down. Biting his lip when Cloud’s eyes follow the motion of his hands. Fixing on them with an intensity that threatens to have goosebumps blossom over Andrea’s skin. Andrea hums, a smirk hovering at the edge of his mouth. Because he catches the subtle part of Cloud’s lips as Andrea pops the button open. Drags the zipper down in a slow slide. Shifts his weight and rocks his hips in a slow side to side as he peels them down off his hips. Down his thick, muscled thighs until they drop to the ground. Ghosting over the sheer stocking’s he’d put on today.

All the while Cloud just _watches_ him. Torn between relaxation and vibrating tension. Andrea can see it in his face. In his eyes. Knows the other wants to touch him. But Cloud’s holding himself back. Hands clenched against those gorgeous thighs, nearly trembling. Being so impossibly, incredibly _good_ for him. Because Andrea’s realized what Cloud’s after— to a degree anyway. He’s learned _never_ to underestimate Cloud’s ability to surprise him.

He slips his feet from the legs of his shorts and kicks them out of the way. Reaches for his shirt next and drags it up over his head. Sends it away to join his shawl. The room’s warm thanks to the afternoon sunshine. But still, given the heat blossoming through Andrea’s core, it still feels a touch cool as it brushes against his bared skin. He cocks a hip, curling a hand over it and tips his head.

“Better?” Andrea asks. Chuckling under his breath at the way Cloud frowns a little. Eyes darting to Andrea’s then back down to his hips. “Or is there something else you’d like precious?”

Cloud nods, the tip of his tongue darting out a moment to wet his lips. A tiny jerk of his chin towards Andrea.

“Those too.”

Andrea grins, bright and sharp as his gaze settles on what’s putting that silly frown on Cloud’s face. The thin strings of his thong and the delicate triangle of fabric, already slightly damp from Andrea’s rising arousal. He raises a brow, humming at Cloud.

“Help me?”

Cloud nods, reaching for him, but Andrea rocks back on his heel.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Andrea admonishes the other. A light lilt to the low firmness of his voice. It’s a cautious line to walk, especially when Cloud’s in such a state. Teasing, but careful. Because for all that Cloud’s one of the strongest people Andrea knows, he’s also fragile. So Andrea’s learned to be very, _very_ careful with anything that could be taken as genuine reproval. “You don’t need your hands for this lovely.”

Cloud’s gaze darts to his briefly, flashing with heat and Andrea sees the shudder rush through him. Then his attention drops back down to where the pretty, lacy little bows sit low on the arch of Andrea’s hips. Cloud drops his hands back to his legs and leans forward. Teeth closing against the trailing end of one of the delicate bows. Glances up at Andrea. The dancer arches a brow at him. Feels the hot shudder of Cloud’s breath as the other tugs. The ribbon comes undone easily, falling cool against the skin of Andrea’s thigh as Cloud lets it go. Keeps those gorgeous eyes on Andrea’s as he moves to the other side. Andrea grins at him.

“Clever boy.”

It’d be an absolute lie to say the way Cloud huffs against his skin doesn’t send a thrill through Andrea. Cloud tugs the other one loose and Andrea shuffles a little to let the panties drop to a heap on the ground. The relatively cool air of the room brushes against Andrea’s now bare cunt and threatens to send a shiver through his spine. Unashamed to admit that he’s more than a touch affected just from having Cloud like this. On his knees with that _look_ in his eyes.

He’s the most beautiful thing Andrea’s ever seen, and they haven’t even gotten to the real ‘fun’. All teasing and toying. Heated glances and touches. Still startles him even now, how much Cloud’s able to affect him.

He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Thank you darling. That feels much better.”

Cloud lets out a slow breath. Shuddering and deep. An edge of wonder hovering just beneath the sound. The look on his face is near indescribable. Makes something deep inside Andrea twist and tremble. At the way Cloud looks at him as though...

As though this beautiful, incredible man would do anything he asked. And do so happily.

Threatens to drown Andrea beneath a heady wave of power and pleasure.

Andrea reaches for him, the motion slow and deliberate as he curls a hand against Cloud’s chin. Tilts his face up on the side of his fingers. Cloud’s attention turns to him with visible effort. Andrea’s eyes narrow, a pleased smile smouldering dark across his face.

“Good boy.”

The shiver that rips through Cloud’s body borders on violent in its intensity. Especially paired with his cautious, careful tension from earlier. The noise Cloud makes is almost a whimper. Andrea hums, the sound absent as he brushes his thumb along the line of Cloud’s jaw. Waits for that stubborn voice to unstick itself from the dear boy’s throat.

“Please...”

“Mm?”

“Please let me...” Cloud’s staring at his cunt again. Eyes lidded and a gorgeous flush hovering high in his cheeks. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. “I-. I want you to feel good.”

Andrea sinks his hand into the hair at the back of Cloud’s head. Fingers curling tight into the strands that sit close against the boy’s neck. Squeezing and tugging sharp. Cloud’s expression shifts, shatters. Eyes snapping wide and up to Andrea’s again. Beautiful lips parted.

“Hands behind your back.”

Cloud moves. Eyes fixed carefully on Andrea’s even as he tucks his arms neatly behind himself. Hands curling around his elbows, both for balance and a reminder to himself like as anything. Andrea smiles at him. Pleased.

“Slow.” He rumbles, his grip on Cloud easing. Shifting instead to comb his hands through that beautiful blond hair. Cloud drops his eyes from Andrea’s, but there’s a hesitance in him as he does. It’s charming, in a way Andrea can’t quite explain. Like a lot of things about Cloud.

Cloud shifts before him. Leaning in close. Bright gaze flickering up to Andrea’s again as he angles his head. Pressing the tip of his tongue to the mound of Andrea’s cunt. Dragging it up the seam in a slow, heated slide.

“Good.” Andrea hums, a low sound in his chest. At the feeling. At the sight of the pleasure flickering in Cloud’s expression. “Again.”

Cloud obeys, just as slow, but with a bit more pressure behind the touch this time. Andrea breathes deep, head rolling to the side gently.

“Mm...just like that. Again, Cloud.”

As is often the case when they dance, when they share moments like _this_ , Cloud shifts to fit himself to the rhythm Andrea sets. Not perfectly, perhaps. But Andrea’d be a damn fool to blame him for that. When the jolts of pleasure that roll through him at every shift of pressure or pace feels positively wonderful.

“Keep going...” Andrea breathes. A rough edge to the sound of his voice. “Keep going- yes. A- _ah_!”

Cloud makes a noise. Echoing Andrea as the blond angles his head further. The blue-green glimmer of his eyes barely slits as he noses at neat, wiry curls. The tip of his tongue dipping just inside to tease his engorged clit. Andrea groans and Cloud lets out a heated sigh against Andrea’s skin that makes the dancer shiver. His fingers going tight in golden hair.

“Andrea—“

“Stop.” The word’s almost too breathy to be a demand. Doesn’t seem to matter, though Cloud whines even as he shifts back. There’s a shudder to his lean frame. Andrea can see his fingers digging tight into the skin of his arms. The gentle heave of his chest beneath beautiful lace.

“Oh sweetheart. Look at you.” Andrea eases the clutch of his hands. Rubs soothingly at Cloud’s scalp and smiles at the way Cloud leans into the touch. “How’d I ever get so lucky, hmm?”

Cloud leans into his leg. Forehead to the skin of his thigh above his stockings. Andrea can feel the furrow of his brow. “Why’d you stop me....?”

Andrea hums, skating his fingers down to curl against the back of Cloud’s neck. Holding him steady and close. Stroking the silky line of his hair. Soothing until Cloud shifts back and looks up at him again. Still with that silly little frown marring the edge of his lips.

“I was just curious my dear.” Andrea slips his hand around again. Brushes just beneath Cloud’s lower lip. “Think you can get me to cum on nothing but your mouth?”

“Yeah.” There’s a rough, deep note to Cloud’s voice. An edge of calm, easy confidence that Andrea adores beyond reason. Makes him pulse, tightening sharp enough another trickle of slick leaks from him. God he loves Cloud’s willing eagerness to rise to Andrea’s silly challenges.

He’s yet to disappoint.

Andrea grins. Bright and almost wild as he plucks at Cloud’s lower lip with his thumb before dropping his hand away. Trails it along the strap on Cloud’s shoulder. Follows the line of it down until his hand drops away to his side.

“Go on then. Impress me darling.”

The spark in Cloud’s eyes flares brighter. Nods, so serious it sends a shiver through Andrea’s spine. Determination and focus makes beautiful steel out of his expression. Exquisite, as Cloud shifts on his knees a little. Parting them slightly to give himself a lower angle.

Cloud presses his lips to Andrea once again. Gentle, yet firm. Humming deep in his chest as he kisses Andrea’s cunt. As thoroughly as he would were it Andrea’s mouth. Making sweet little noises in the back of his nose at every press of his lips, or slick brush of his tongue.

Oh _fuck_ Andrea will never get over it. How much Cloud enjoys- hell _thrives_ \- on this. Clearly Cloud’s very intent on spoiling him today. Andrea’s certainly not going to complain about it. Closes his eyes and lets his head loll back a touch. Listless as he moans deep within his chest. It’s far from the first time they’ve done something similar. And Cloud’s had ample opportunity to learn all the things that positively make Andrea _squirm_.

Pleasure bleeds into pleasure as Cloud laps at him. Alternating between sweeping the broad flat of his tongue all along him. Or tracing teasing, delicate designs with the tip. Sends rushing, thrilling sparks of pleasure coursing through Andrea at intervals he has no hope of anticipating.

With a groan, Andrea slips his hands from Cloud’s hair. Traces them along the lines of his own body. Fingers grazing across his abdomen, twitching beneath the jolts of pleasure, Dragging up to the inverse-T shaped scars on his chest. A pleased grin stretching over his lips as he brushes his thumbs against them. Fondles himself tightly and knows Cloud sees him by the sound that vibrates against his sensitive flesh.

Cloud’s shifting below him. Tense little motions. Tiny sounds in the back of his throat. Those lean, strong hands digging into his own skin as Cloud holds himself in check. Hell it almost too easy for Andrea to picture Cloud growing wet himself in the confines of those pretty white panties of his. With a groan, Cloud pulls away from him. Tongue tracing over his lips and breath falling harder.

“Andrea...”

The dancer hums a quiet question. Glancing down towards Cloud again, eyes lidded. Admires the color on his face and the glossy wetness painting his lips.

“Wanna touch you.”

“Hmm...” Andrea makes a bit of a show, humming and hawing over the idea. Though he’d decided ages ago he longs for Cloud’s hands on him. Made himself wait until Cloud asked for it. Because that’s it’s own kind of pleasure. “Very well. Since you’ve been so good for me.”

Teeth sink into Cloud’s lower lip a moment. A shiver and rush of darker color bleeding through him. His arms dropping from their place at his back.

Cloud’s hands slide along his legs. Tracing the winding thorny pattern that runs up the outer seam. Curling against the skin Andrea’s thighs steadying himself as he leans in again. The heat of Cloud’s breath fanning out across his cunt. Tingling over his nerves, against the gathered slick and spit.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Cloud.” Andrea murmurs, reaching down a hand for Cloud again. Can’t stifle the urge to be touching him in turn. Drags his wild mess of hair back from his face.

Cloud groans, eyes fluttering shut as his mouth parts. Tongue pressing to Andrea’s slit and delving down into the wet heat between his folds. Andrea jerks a little and Cloud’s hands tighten into his skin sharply. Keeping him in place as Cloud laps at the gathering wetness. Tongue dragging up and flickering against his clit.

A breathy, shaking laugh trips itself out over Andrea’s tongue. God this boy. This impossibly perfect boy-

“Just like that, beautiful.”

Andrea gasps and shudders. Fingers clenching reflexively against Cloud’s head. Tight and shaking for a heartbeat before he eases. The same can not be said for Cloud, who only hums against him. Jerks his head a little so Andrea’s fingers drag sharp at his hair.

Oh. Cloud’s in that sort of mood, is he?

That’s something Andrea’s _happy_ to oblige. He combs his hand through golden locks again. Giving himself a better grip on the silky mass. Curls his fingers tight and jerks. Just once, but the _sound_ that bubbles from Cloud’s chest is a gorgeous thing. All the better as it echoes through Andrea’s cunt.

Cloud’s mouth falls open against him. Wide and panting as he whines. Sucking and licking the wetness leaking constantly from Andrea’s clenching entrance. Feasting upon the dancer’s essence like a man starved.

“O-oh...” Andrea’s voice shudders, cracking into a moan. Tugs as Cloud’s hair again when he feels the tip of that clever tongue prodding at him. Seeking entrance. “Oh Cloud- _yes_!”

Andrea jerks, the motion causing the edge of Cloud’s teeth to nudge Andrea’s clit. Sends his hat tumble from his head. A sharp, sudden sensation that has Andrea’s knees quaking. Cloud’s hands seize tight against him. Keeping him in place. Pressing closer, tighter, _deeper_ even as Andrea drags at him in turn.

“Good.” Andrea pants through another surge of electric, heated pleasure. “ _Oh_ , you’re so good for me, my love. _Fuck_ -!”

God- _god_ he’s got to be damn near smothering the blond. Cloud pressed too tight against him. Andrea’s hand buried in his hair, clutching him close it’s a wonder he has any room to breathe. Hell, _Andrea_ can barely catch his breath. Mouth open as he gasps for it, all of it rushing out again in a stream of constant noise.

Choked, needy gasps of Cloud’s name. Fragments of praise for the beautiful man caught between his thighs. Unable to stop the sharp, instinctive rock of his hips as he practically rides Cloud’s face.

Clearly Cloud’s not complaining. If anything he just doubles down on his efforts to make Andrea spiral out of control. The slick sounds of Andrea’s cunt echoing obscene through the room. Andrea jerks again and again.

“Oh- o- _ohh_.” Andrea’s words shake beneath another disbelieving moan. “Cloud. You- _hngh_ -!” Cloud’s tongue flickers inside him, pitching the dancer’s voice high. Rolling on and up into a moan as Cloud closes his lips around Andrea’s clit. Sucking hard. “Y-you’re going to make me c- _aaa_ \- cum!”

The tremble that rips down his spine at the agreeable groan Cloud makes in answer steals the breath from his lungs. Leaves him lightheaded and dizzy. Unable to catch a proper breath around the steam of _noise_ he can’t seem to stopper.

Shit- _shit_. His damn legs are going to give-

Andrea drops his other hand to Cloud’s head. Tugging at his hair sharp- too sharp, even. Doesn’t mean to be so harsh, but everything inside him is cracking— including his composure.

“W-wait. Wait-!”

“ _No_.” Cloud growls, half muffled against Andrea’s glistening, throbbing folds. Andrea gapes at him. Trembling as the inferno within him threatens to devour his senses entirely. Surging hot through every pulsing inch of his body at the dark tone in Cloud’s voice. At the _look_ in those damn eyes. Determined and serious. Every ounce of Cloud’s impossible will fixated on Andrea. On making good on his ‘promise’.

Andrea knows he could call Cloud off. They have their word and their tap out besides. But that’s not the problem. It’s too much in the very _best_ way. In the way that has Andrea’s entire being singing and crying out for more. More and more. As much as Cloud will give him. And perhaps that just might ease a little of the absolute burning desire in his blood. The relentless, constant ache Andrea has for this beautiful man.

“C-cloud, I—”

Evidently Cloud’s done listening to him. Done listening to his halfhearted, unmeant protests. Had given him a chance to tap out. Andrea hadn’t taken it. _Didn’t want to._

Lean, strong hands slip around the backs of Andrea’s shaking legs. Digging so sharp into the trembling muscle of Andrea’s thighs it _aches_. Hell, Andrea swears he hears the sound of tearing fabric. Probably his stockings, but honestly the slick running down the insides of his thighs has likely already ruined them anyway. Cloud keeps Andrea pinned in place. The soft cotton of his bralette almost cool again Andrea’s skin as Cloud presses closer. The soft mounds of his breasts crushed against Andrea’s thighs. Unable to do anything, but cry out as Cloud practically seals his mouth over Andrea’s cunt.

Realizes in the next breath that Cloud’s been going easy on him. Now that he knows Andrea’s hovering on the edge, it seems like nothing in the world could stop Cloud from pushing him beyond that brink.

If Andrea was the sort to get embarrassed, he certainly would be about the _sounds_ echoing through the air. Of Cloud eating him out as though Andrea’s a damn four course meal and Cloud has been starved for _years_. Loud and wet- positively sloppy as the blond moans against him. Such rapture to the sound of his voice it makes Andrea quake. That strong, wickedly clever tongue delving between his folds again. Lapping all along him, slurping wetly at the constant tide of slick leaking from Andrea’s body.

Andrea can’t move. Can decide if he could whether he’d be pulling away or pressing closer. Paralyzed by the rising pleasure. Cloud pinning him in place. Not giving either of them a moment to come down. A moment to breathe. Wholly focused on drowning them both in the raging tide of fire bleeding through Andrea.

Cloud’s lips close tight around Andrea’s engorged clit and sucks. _Hard._ Andrea shouts, the sound cracking harshly as it pitches high. His breath shudders out of him, unsteady and _broken_ around gasping sobs. Hands still wound too tight in that soft, wild hair. Because he needs _something_ to ground himself with. Not that it does him much good.

Tears. There’s fucking _tears_ on his face. Bubbling up and spilling all down his burning skin. Overwhelmed and straining as he begs for relief. Arching on his feet and jerking, though it’s all pointless with the way Cloud’s holding him. Clinging to him. Keeping him in place.

No where for Andrea to go except over the edge.

Andrea shouts. Shuddering as his abdomen clenches tight. Fingers seizing to bruising against Cloud’s scalp. Pins the other in place as his hips jerk. Frantic as he cums. Sweetest release gushing hot and wet against Cloud’s tongue. Smearing all across his lower face. Making an absolute _mess_ of him.

And Cloud just fucking _moans_ against him. Sounding blissed out and pleased and _ruined_. Like Andrea’s just handed him all the damn stars in the sky. A gift beyond measure and it lights a fire in Andrea’s blood. Feels like he’s cumming all over again. Chases another ragged sound from his already aching throat. Boarders on a sob as Cloud sucks at his throbbing, oversensitive clit again.

Everything inside Andrea gives with a broken, rasping sob. Tension falling out of of him like ice melting before an open flame. He crumples and somehow doesn’t hit the ground. Vaguely aware of hands catching against the curve of his hips. Squeezing and bracing him up.

Cloud doesn’t stop. Barely slows as he shifts his attention to sucking and lapping at Andrea’s cunt. Cleaning the mess of fresh slick from his skin. Drags out even more of it as Andrea trembles and gasps. Harsh and loud. Even above the sounds of Cloud’s mouth against him.

Too much. Too much, too much, too much- but Andrea can’t find his voice. His words. Can barely feel his body outside of it being a pulsing mess of sensation.

And god he doesn’t want it to stop. Not ever. Not for anything-

“Cloud—” The name chokes out of him on a sob. Rough as it grates against his throat. Trembling like the rest of him. He feels all at once numb and overwhelmed. Aware of every inch of his body, every too hard pound of his racing heart. Yet he feels almost disconnected from it. Mind tossed into a sea of pleasure so vast he’s forgotten what solid ground feels like beneath his feet.

All he has, all he knows, is the feeling of Cloud against him. With him. The clutch of his hands. The silk of his hair. The murmur of his voice against Andrea’s thigh as Cloud finally, _finally_ pulls away. The wet heat of his breath as Cloud pants against him.

“Love you...”

Andrea sobs anew beneath the sincere awe and trembling reverence in Cloud’s voice. Wishes he could focus long enough to open his eyes. But it all he can do to breathe through the flickering pulses of pure ecstasy rushing through him still. Coalesces into the throbbing heartbeat that pounds in double time within his cunt. Can barely register the quiet mantra of Cloud’s lips against his skin.

“Love you, Andrea. I love you—”

When Andrea finally manages to drag the shards of his awareness back from that muddled, blissful haze, he pries his eyes open. Gazes blankly at the ceiling for a handful of still pounding heartbeats, before his attention drifts down. Down and down, drawn by some inexplicable instinct. Until his eyes light upon the beautiful sight of Cloud. On his knees once again. Settled on the floor just before Andrea’s seat.

God...he’d be a damn near mirror image to what Andrea’d found upon entering the room. If not for the tell-tale mess of his hair. The flush on his face. Traces of Andrea’s release still scattered in haphazard smears across the skin of his mouth and chin.

You okay?” Cloud asks and Andrea hears the real question tucked just behind it.

_Did I do what you wanted? Was I good for you?_

There’s a low haze in Cloud’s bright eyes. Andrea’s impressed he hadn’t slipped under it during. No surprise Cloud’s hovering in that far away space in his head now. Needs Andrea’s voice to guide him back.

“Yes.” Andrea says and _hell_ \- Cloud’s not the only one who still sounds a wreck. “Oh my heart, you’re so perfect.” Andrea can barely force his still trembling, achingly exhausted limbs to move. Only manages one arm and a brief twitch of his fingers. “Come here.”

Cloud shuffles over to him. Still on his knees. Eyes huge and bright. Something quiet and wondering upon his face. Hell he’s so damn beautiful. _Perfect_. Andrea coaxes him closer, between his knees and then up because he _needs_ Cloud to be with him. Even though his nerves are still sparking from the overload of pleasure.

“You were so good, my love.” Andrea says as Cloud leans into his space. Still on his knees, but arched up to be close. Andrea forces his tired, shaking limbs to move. Slides them along Cloud’s beautiful arms. Brushes the straps of his bralette then traces up along his neck. “What do you need from me, hmm?”

“I...” Andrea cradles Cloud’s face between his hands. Steadying the boy carefully as Cloud’s eyes swim. Heart swelling as Cloud leans into the touch with a quiet sound. “I want to take care of you. Help you. Please Andrea—”

“I’d like that very much.” Andrea soothes. God this sweet boy. This precious soul. Not a thought for himself when he hits this mindset. Though Andrea can understand. He feels something similar when their roles are reversed. “You’ve already been doing that after all.”

The relief on Cloud’s face is damn near painful. Bright and near wet in those beautiful eyes before he ducks down. Tucking into the curve of Andrea’s neck. Andrea clutches him close. Nosing at soft skin and silky hair. Lips to Cloud’s ear. Feathering him with little absent kisses and quiet murmurs. He slowly gains control of his limbs back. Shifting a bit to run his hands along Cloud’s back. Tracing the beautifully elegant lines of him. Thumbing along the band and straps of the lingerie still adorning him so prettily. As they both start to settle once again, Andrea noses the shell of Cloud’s ear.

“I could stand getting cleaned up. A nice shower perhaps. What do you think, lovely? Does that sound good?”

“Yeah...” There’s a pleased little smile hovering in the corner of Cloud’s lips as he shifts back again. Bright in his eyes. “You’re a mess.”

Andrea laughs. “Indeed. And who do I have to thank for that?”

The touch of pride in Cloud’s face at Andrea’s words is worth everything. Floods Andrea’s heart with an emotion too potent to name. Especially when it melts down into that sweetly serious concentration. Careful as he shifts back and helps Andrea to his feet too. Keeps a hold of Andrea’s hand as he pulls them both into the bathroom. Cloud parks Andrea back against the sink and sets to work cleaning the thoroughly ruined makeup from his face.

It’s fun to be pampered, Kept safe and treated as something precious. Something so...special about it, when it comes from Cloud. When he puts his whole tender heart and attention on Andrea. Hovers like a dozen tiny stars of happiness in Andrea’s chest. Sparking bright at every careful touch and look.

Once Cloud’s apparently satisfied, Andrea reaches for him again. Catches that narrow waist between his hands plucks at the garter belt. “Let’s get you out of all this, darling. Beautiful as this is, right now I want to see _you_.”

The blond nods, a sweet flush of color settling high in his cheeks. Cloud takes a step back and reaches down for the clasps of the belt.

“Slow...” Andrea says, reaching out to touch one of Cloud’s arms gently. Voice pitching to a low, careful command. Still draws Cloud up short. Beautiful eyes flickering to him. A wash of something in their depths Andrea can’t quite describe, but has always loved. “There’s no rush.”

Cloud blinks at him. Understanding rippling through his expression softly. He nods again. Hands still curling into the belt, but he pops the first clasp much slower and more carefully than Andrea’s sure he was going to before.

The dancer can’t help himself anymore. Swoops in to capture that beautiful mouth with his. Groaning softly as he tastes himself still on Cloud’s lips. On his skin. Glides his hands along Cloud’s body slowly. Revelling in the sweet noise Cloud makes through his nose. The way he shifts to press into Andrea’s touch. Arching on delicate feet to be closer. Andrea slips his hands around. Following the curve of Cloud’s spine up to brush against the back of his bralette.

“May I?” He murmurs, no more than an inch from Cloud’s lips. Gazing into those beautiful surreal eyes as they flutter gently.

“Please...”

Andrea smiles, brushes Cloud’s lips with his once more as he gently undoes the first of the tiny hooks. Trails his lips down the right side of Cloud’s jaw as he moves to the second. Beneath him he hears a quiet rustle and clatter as Cloud lets the garter-belt drop to the tiled floor. Smiles into Cloud’s skin as he dips down towards Cloud’s collarbone. Stars he can stillsmell the cologne on him. Sends a rush of something possessive Andrea’d rather not name burn through him. Focuses instead on tracing the line of Cloud’s shoulder and easing the blue-violet straps from them carefully.

Keeps the delicate garment hooked on his fingers. It truly is a beautiful piece. And Andrea’s still quietly stunned that Cloud’d picked it out on his own. Andrea gently folds the piece over itself and sets it on the counter. His gaze flickering back to Cloud’s with a gentle tilt of his head.

“Alright...?”

There’s something like a smile hovering in Cloud’s pretty eyes. Peaceful and gorgeous as his hands settle low on Andrea’s waist. Tracing his hipbones. Fingers kneading absently into his skin. “Mm. I feel good.”

“Excellent.” Andrea smiles, wide and fond. Kisses the edge of Cloud’s lips tenderly. His turn to glide his hands down Cloud’s body. Curls them briefly against his breast, stroking the soft skin. Thumbs tracing the gentle swell of them before Andrea drifts further. Fingers catching in the band of the lacy panties. “And these...?”

Cloud shifts his weight. The color still in his face darkening just a touch even as he nods. Andrea’s a pretty good idea of the cause. Still he plants a teasing kiss on the end of Cloud’s nose, chuckling as Cloud frowns at him for it before Andrea sinks carefully down onto his knees.

Glancing up at Cloud with a smile, Andrea leans in to press his lips to Cloud’s stomach. Leaving a slow line of open mouthed kisses along his skin as he settles back on his heels. Carefully easing his underwear down. A muted spark of heat flickers through Andrea. When he finds the sunbright curls around Cloud’s own cunt darkened a little with tell tale wetness. Skin still flushed with apparent arousal.

Stars above he’s so fucking beautiful.

Still, he rather doubts that Cloud’s even realized the state of himself. Likely barely registers, given he’s still got all that incredible focus turned to Andrea. So tempting as it is to return the delicious favour, Andrea knows it’s better to wait. Better to pull Cloud out of that sweet fog so Andrea can find out if Cloud wants to be taken care of. It’s always something of a toss up.

Cloud’s already pulling at him again anyway. Offering his hands and dragging Andrea carefully back up to his feet. A knot of sweet little worry between those pretty eyes. Must’ve seen the still present tremble in Andrea’s legs as he’d gone down. Stars this boy is too much for his heart sometimes.

“There we are.” Andrea says, voice low and pleased as his eyes slide along Cloud’s beautiful naked frame. Squeezing the hands still holding his delicately. Raises one of them to kiss the backs of Cloud’s fingers. Eyes crinkling happily at the pleased little shiver he sees run through the other. “Would you be a dear and help me out of these old things?”

Cloud drops to his knees again with barely a nod.. The motion fluid despite the way they _must_ ache after earlier. It’s sweet the way Cloud mimics Andrea’s earlier actions. Lips brushing tender kisses against Andrea’s skin as he carefully drags down the first stocking. Peeling the now ruined garments off with reverence.

Andrea soothes a hand through Cloud’s ruined hair. Smiling and cupping the side of his face when Cloud leans into the touch like a contented cat. Eyes lidded and warm.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Now, will you toss those? I’ll get the water running.”

A gentle rise of steam filling the air as Andrea adjusts the temperature to both their liking. Tugs cloud into the stream as he comes up behind him once again. Holds the other close against him as the soothing waters pound gently against them.

His sweetly determined little storm cloud only allows the closeness for a few minutes. Apparently still wholly intent on spoiling Andrea absolutely rotten.

Too bad Andrea’s developed such a sweet tooth where Cloud’s concerned.

So he lets the other go and settles in. Letting Cloud wash his short buzzed hair and scrub him clean of the day’s muck and mire. As well as the remnants of their fun. Andrea croons at the boy gently as he works. Soothing and quiet as he heaps praise on him for damn near ever thing. Brings him just as much pleasure to do so as the words bring to Cloud.

It’s a common enough thing, when they play these games in particular. And Andrea’s happy to coax the other back out of his head. Gently tugging him back to awareness one step at a time. There’s a part of Andrea that happily admits this is one of his favourite of their dances.

“Cloud.” He calls to the other gently, brushing his fingers along the side of his face. Coaxing Cloud to look at him as he finishes rinsing the last of the sweet smelling, lavender body wash from Andrea’s skin “Come here my darling. You’ve done enough. I want to take care of you now.”

Andrea’s not ashamed to admit he’s still a touch shaky. So he curls his arms around Cloud’s shoulders. Holding the other close even as he leans carefully back against the cool wall of the shower. The pounding of the water around them is about the only sound in the room now save their quiet breaths. Smiles as Cloud’s arms loop around his waist in turn.

“Feel better?” Cloud mumbles into the wet skin of his shoulder and Andrea chuckles.

“I always feel wonderful with you, my darling. You know that.” He chides, teasing and heart full. Cloud huffs against him, but Andrea feels the flicker of his smile. With Cloud obviously coming back to himself Andrea finally lets his hand wander. Drifting down the line of Cloud’s abdomen. Brushing the slit of Cloud’s cunt gently, biting at his lower lip at the feel of the slick still gathered there. Cloud whimpers softly into his shoulder, hips jerking in a tiny, aborted motion. Andrea stills his fingers. Nosing against the shell of Cloud’s ear as he murmurs.

“Do you want to cum sweetheart?”

“No.” There isn’t so much as a hesitation in Cloud’s voice as he shakes his head. Fingers digging a little into Andrea’s skin. “No, just. Just you is good.”

Andrea hums in quiet agreement and turns his attention back to cleaning the other up. Careful to avoid stimulating Cloud in ways he doesn’t want right now. Just washes the mess from his wiry curls and skin. Smiles as Cloud sinks a little further into him as he does. A sweet kind of relaxation in the lean, gorgeous lines of his body.

God this boy makes his heart ache. So sweet and trusting. As content to leave himself in Andrea’s hands as Andrea is to leave himself in Cloud’s.

It’s too bad Cloud already cleaned himself up earlier today before Andrea came home. The dancer always loves getting to wash his hair. Running his fingers through darkening gold strands. Knows Cloud loves it too for all he grumbles about Andrea ‘taking his sweet ass time’. Ah well. Another day. Right now he can feel exhaustion starting to drag at his mind.

So they both bundle out of the shower, towelling themselves free of the worst of the water. Getting a little distracted on the way back to the bedroom, pressing against each other and catching each other's lips in tender, glancing kisses. They sprawl together in a pile of faintly damp, naked limbs atop the soft bedspread.

Andrea drags one of their pillows down and tucks his head atop it’s plush surface. Sighing happily as he traces his fingers against Cloud’s back.

“That was quite a treat, I must say.” He says after a minute or two of quiet. “May I inquire as to the occasion?”

Cloud shifts a little, head pillowed on his arms. Looking towards Andrea but not at him. Shrugs gently and Andrea catches him biting at the edge of his lip a moment.

“Just...felt like it, I guess.”

“Cloud...” There’s just the faintest tease to Andrea’s voice as he smiles at the other. Sly, yet soft, “Did you want to be pretty for me? I’m touched.”

Cloud shoves at him without any real force. Andrea laughs, warm and low. Catches Cloud in his arms and drags the other over to smother the pretty pinked skin of his neck in kisses.

“K-knock it off.” Cloud complains without any real force behind it. Squirming in Andrea’s arms a little. Andrea chuckles, parting from Cloud’s neck with one last sound kiss. Making aloud, exaggerated “ _Mmmuah!_ ” sound that has Cloud rolling his eyes at him. Andrea’s smile shifts. A quietly serious note in his voice as he brushes the hair from Cloud’s face gently. Watches those beautiful eyes. Notes the flicker of surprise in their depths.

“I hope you did it for yourself too.”

Cloud ducks away from him. Forehead resting against Andrea’s sternum. Andrea trails a thumb against Cloud’s shoulder blade. Smiling to himself when he feels Cloud tracing his scars. The motion absent, but familiar. Just like the quiet that hovers around them. Peaceful and warm. Like snuggling under an old, well worn blanket. After a few moments, Andrea finally feels Cloud nod. The motion tiny, but sure.

“...yeah...”

“Good.” Andrea replies. Curling down to lay a kiss against the top of Cloud’s head. Nuzzling at still damp golden locks. It’ll take a while yet for them to dry. Cloud’s hair surprisingly thick for how fine it is.

He catches Cloud trying to hide a yawn, but it just sets off his own. Both of them chuckling at each other for it.

Clearly they’re both in need of a nap before they get on with their evening.

Not wanting Cloud to catch a cold considering the state of his hair, Andrea wiggles them both further up the bed so he can tug the light throw over the other. Not surprised, but still horribly touched when Cloud makes sure to throw an equal share of it over him in turn. They wrap together in a familiar, comfortable tangle of limbs.

“Oh, Cloud?” Andrea murmurs, halfway to sleep before he remembers. Cloud stirs against his chest with a mutter sigh. A low groan in his voice as he asks,

“What?”

“I love you too. With all my heart.”

The hand Cloud has draped against Andrea’s waist twitches. A heartbeat of a breath. Stillness and quiet before Cloud shifts against him. Tucking closer somehow. The gentle brush of those long, pretty lashes tickle against Andrea’s skin. Like the kiss of a butterfly’s wing. Lights up the strands of starlight in his chest. Bright and blissful happiness.

“I know.”


End file.
